The electrophoretic display is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon influencing charged pigment particles suspended in a solvent. This general type of display was first proposed in 1969. An electrophoretic display typically comprises a pair of opposed, spaced-apart plate-like electrodes, with spacers predetermining a certain distance between the electrodes. One of the electrodes is typically transparent. A suspension composed of a colored solvent and suspended charged pigment particles is enclosed between the two plates.
When a voltage difference is imposed between the two electrodes, the pigment particles migrate to one side by attraction to the plate of polarity opposite that of the pigment particles. Thus the color showing at the transparent plate may be determined by selectively charging the plates to be either the color of the solvent or the color of the pigment particles. Reversal of plate polarity will cause the particles to migrate back to the opposite plate, thereby reversing the color. Intermediate color density (or shades of grey) due to intermediate pigment density at the transparent plate may be obtained by controlling the plate charge through a range of voltages.
Among the advantages of an electrophoretic display (EPD) over other types of flat panel displays is the very low power consumption. This salient advantage makes the EPD particularly suitable for portable and battery powered devices such as laptops, cell phones, personal digital assistants, portable electronic medical and diagnostic devices, global positioning system devices, and the like.
In order to prevent undesired movements of the particles such as sedimentation, partitions were proposed between the two electrodes for dividing the space into smaller cells. See, e.g., M. A Hopper and V. Novotny, IEEE Trans. Electr. Dev., Vol ED 26, No. 8, pp 1148-1152 (1979). However, in the case of the partition-type electrophoretic display, some difficulties are encountered in the formation of the partitions and the process of enclosing the suspension. Furthermore, it is also difficult to keep different colors of suspensions separate from each other in the partition-type electrophoretic display.
Attempts have been made to enclose the suspension in microcapsules. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,804 and 5,930,026 describe microencapsulated electrophoretic displays. These displays have a substantially two dimensional arrangement of microcapsules each having therein an electrophoretic composition of a dielectric fluid and a suspension of charged pigment particles that visually contrast with the dielectric solvent. The microcapsules can be formed by interfacial polymerization, in-situ polymerization or other known methods such as physical processes, in-liquid curing or simple/complex coacervation. The microcapsules, after their formation, may be injected into a cell housing two spaced-apart electrodes, or they may be “printed” into or coated on a transparent conductor film. The microcapsules may also be immobilized within a transparent matrix or binder that is itself sandwiched between the two electrodes.
The electrophoretic displays prepared by these prior art processes, in particular the microencapsulation process, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026, 5,961,804, and 6,017,584, have several shortcomings. For example, the electrophoretic displays manufactured by the microencapsulation process suffer from sensitivity to environmental changes (in particular sensitivity to moisture and temperature) due to the wall chemistry of the microcapsules. Secondly the electrophoretic displays based on the microcapsules have poor scratch resistance due to the thin wall and large particle size of the microcapsules. To improve the handleability of the display, microcapsules are embedded in a large quantity of polymer matrix which results in a slow response time due to the large distance between the two electrodes and a low contrast ratio due to the low payload of pigment particles. It is also difficult to increase the surface charge density on the pigment particles because charge-controlling agents tend to diffuse to the water/oil interface during the microencapsulation process. The low charge density or zeta potential of the pigment particles in the microcapsules also results in a slow response rate. Furthermore, because of the large particle size and broad size distribution of the microcapsules, the prior art electrophoretic display of this type has poor resolution and addressability for color applications.